


Five Times Tony Stark Ran Away from Steve and One Time He Doesn't

by AmmatureWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poor Tony, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmatureWriter/pseuds/AmmatureWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Steve thought he finally has Tony in his arms, he ran away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tony Stark Ran Away from Steve and One Time He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-ed. I'm sorry for the grammar error :'( I'm always up for feedback by the way :) happy reading

The first time Tony ran away from Steve, it was on their first date. Well, it was supposed to be a date until Tony bailed on the blonde man and ran away. Contrary to popular belief, Tony wasn’t the one who make the first move. It was Steve, actually. It was a while after the whole team moved to Stark Tower. Everyone just started getting used to living together and Steve happened to fell for Tony. They didn’t really see eye to eye at first but finally get along after living together. Steve started to spend his time at the workshop with Tony and he didn’t know what made him so smitten about the brunette.

He started to pay attention about the smaller male, like how he loved to spend his time tinkering in his little space. It was a huge workshop but somehow Steve felt like it was a small hideout for Tony where he could be himself without the expectation and judgment from other people. He started to take care of the other male, bringing him food and snacks, always reminding him to use goggles or any safety gear, he even commanded him to stop working when he saw Tony almost dozed off on the table.

Much for Steve’s frustration, Tony was just too dense to realize that his childhood hero actually had a crush on him. Tony thought it was just how Steve took care of his teammates and Steve was getting tired being treated as a friend. It took Steve a month to finally told Tony about his feeling, making Tony’s jaw dropped to the ground. Steve asked him to go on a date, a simple dinner on Tony’s favorite restaurant and Tony hesitantly said yes. Steve was ecstatic, Tony was frightened. Throughout the week, Natasha sent him a knowing look while Clint and Thor never stopped teasing them both which make Tony wants to kill himself while Steve only grinning like an idiot.

Due to Steve’s schedule to train the recruits at S.H.I.E.L.D, they agreed to meet at the restaurant. Tony spent two hours preparing for the date. He kept styling his hair and changing his outfit and finally, after the agonizing two hours, he settled on a brown jacket with white shirt underneath. Happy drove him to the restaurant and just before he stepped out from the car, he saw Steve from across the road. The blonde man was waiting in front of the restaurant, a bouquet of flower on his hand. He looked perfect, only dressed in black leather jacket and tight shirt and Tony couldn’t help but notice how excited Steve looked.

Steve kept glancing on the road, once or twice he checked on his watch and suddenly Tony got cold feet. He just couldn’t help it, Steve was just too kind and he didn’t deserve someone as good as Steve. He knew if he somehow survived a relationship, it only could be with someone like Steve but Steve was a very good man and he should be with someone equal with him, not a walking mess like Tony.

“Drive, Happy.” Tony said as he took a final glance at Steve. Happy stared confusedly at him from the rear view mirror.

“You sure, Tones?” He asked and Tony just hummed as an answer. Somehow Steve turned to look at his car. Tony wondered whether Steve could see him or not as the car drove away. He quickly contacted his new PA and told her to arrange him a meeting anywhere outside the States. Happy drove the car to the airport right away and within the next two hour, Tony’s jet already passed America’s border. Pepper called him as soon as Tony arrived at Tokyo International Airport and scolded him for being irresponsible but Tony didn’t care. If latter Tony heard about how Steve waited for five hour straight outside the restaurant for him, Tony chose to ignore that and buried himself on piles of papers and contracts in front of him.

 

***

 

The second time Tony ran away from Steve was after a bad mission. It was probably a month after their cancelled date happened and things didn’t go so well for Tony and Steve. Steve was disappointed, Tony could tell when Steve approached him after he went back from Japan but Tony was determined to push the other male away. Now that he knew Steve had feelings for him, he was determined to push the guy away. He was no good for Steven Rogers.

Steve asked him about their cancelled date and he told Tony that he understood how busy Tony was. Steve asked him whether they could reschedule their dinner plan and Tony just shrugged at him. “I don’t know about that, Steve…” Tony answered and he could tell how disappointed Steve was.

“I don’t ask for much, Tony. Just a quick dinner, that would be it.” Steve said almost pleadingly and it tortured Tony inside to see him like this.

“It’s just… I don’t have time for that, Cap.” Tony reasoned which was bullshit and Steve could tell that he was lying.

“Ah… I get it.” Steve said. “If you don’t want to, just say so.” He continued as he left the room. They didn’t talk much after that and everything was limited to Avengers business only. Tony missed having Steve around, but he thought this was better than being close with Steve only to mess their relationship later.

It was a quiet morning when the alarm went off and everyone rushed their way to plane while Tony and Thor flew to their destination. Steve briefed them about their task when they arrived at the field but Tony, being himself, calculating every possible ways to finish the mission with least casualties.

They need to be extra careful due to civilians around the perimeter and once they arrived, both Clint and Natasha tried to evacuate as much people as possible. The evacuation process went well but everyone started to panic when an explosion was heard from one of the tall building nearby. Everything was falling apart and Tony quickly made his way to said building.

He used his repulsor to shattered the falling parts so it wouldn’t cause as much damage as when it fall in one piece. He was too close to the building and ended up being buried under the pile of bricks. It took them an hour to pull him out from the ruins and Steve was pissed.

“I didn’t recall telling you to bury yourself under a building.” Steve said as he entered Tony’s room in the helicarrier. Tony was being checked by one of the S.H.I.E.L.D doctors which quickly left the room after Steve entered.

“I don’t know about you but I’m trying to save people from being buried under the brick.” He answered as he studied his bandaged hand.

“Damn it, Tony! Why do you keep doing this?!” Tony was taken aback as Steve punched the wall beside him and yelled at him.

“What?! Did I do something wrong, AGAIN?!” Tony yelled back, not really in the mood to deal with the blonde in front of him.

“You were supposed to evacuate the victims, not being buried under a building!” He said, trying to gain his composure but obviously failing.

“Excuse me, the last time I checked, people will die if I didn’t blow that fucking building!” He retorted in anger, glaring at the taller male.

“You could easily do that in long range. You don’t have to be in close proximity with that building!” Steve said, pulling the strings of his blonde hair and Tony finally understood the reason for Steve’s frustration. It was him. “Do you really have to sacrifice yourself on every mission?”

“I calculated every possible way with least casualties.” Tony said, defending himself. “Don’s say I just sacrifice myself for nothing.”

“Least casualties? You mean you?” Steve asked and Tony just couldn’t deal with him right now.

“I don’t even know why I talk to you right now.” Tony mumbled, standing up from his bed and walked out from the room.

“Tony,” Steve called as he grabbed Tony’s wrist, gently. “Please, just be careful next time. We… I can’t go on a mission thinking that you won’t be coming back afterwards.” He continued and Tony could see how sincere Steve was.

“What is it for you anyway?” Tony said as he walked out from the room while the taller male watched him leave. Tony was angry and confused, he wasn’t comfortable with the way Steve treated him and he was determined not to see him anytime soon.

He didn’t see the hurt look on Steve’s face. “Everything… You are everything for me, Tony.” Steve mumbled, his eyes never leaving Tony’s figure.

 

***

 

The third time was after he spent the night with Steve. It was apparent how much Steve liked him, even after what happened, it didn’t change at all. It was obvious how hard Steve tried to won Tony’s heart but Tony was determined not to give in. Tony was tortured, it was so tempting to be with the good captain but Steve was too good for him. Steve was a hero, he was nothing but a failure. They were celebrating a successful mission when Thor came with a big bottle of Asgardian mead. Thor poured him a glass of the mead and as he sipped on the foreign liquor he could feel heat went through his whole body. It was delicious, one of the best he ever tasted.

Thor poured some of the mead for Steve but the blonde refused politely. “I can’t get drunk,” He said.

“Aye, captain, doesn’t mean you can’t try this fair beverage.” Thor said and handed the glass to Steve before Steve finished it in one gulp.

“This is good.” The tall blonde said and his pale cheeks started to color a bit. They spent hours just chatting and drinking and by the time they decided to end the day, Tony was positively lightheaded because of the mead.

Everyone has left to their own floor when Tony realized that it was only him and Steve left. Tony closed his eyes as he fixed his position on the bed. He was almost dozing off when he felt warm fingers on his hair. As he opened his eyes, his brown met with the most dazzling blue he had ever seen.

Steve was looking intensely at him and he couldn’t help but gasp when he felt Steve’s fingers on his cheek. “Beautiful.” Steve whispered as he leaned closer to him. He closed the distance between them the next second.

Steve’s lips were chapped but it tasted amazing. He was hesitant and broke the kiss rather quickly. “Tony…” He could see raw emotion in Steve’s eyes that made him shiver. “Let me have this.” He whispered as leaned closer again. This time, Steve was more confident as he felt Tony lingered his hands on Steve’s neck only to pull him closer in their kiss.

That night, Tony let Steve devoured him any way he wanted him. Steve never stopped whispering sweet nothing to his ear and sealed his lips in a heated kisses, turning Tony into a moaning mess. His upper body was filled with love bites from the blonde man and his bottom was sore with the endless fucking.

The next morning, Tony woke up with Steve sleeping beside him. The taller male looked content in his sleep and as he moved, Steve’s grip on his waist tightened unconsciously. _This will never happen again, Tony, don’t get used to it_ , his brain screamed as his heart longed to have this moment every day for the rest of being. He loved Steve and he knew Steve could love him just as much but he knew he wasn’t good for Steve.

He trailed his fingers on Steve’s locks and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you,” he whispered before pulling himself away when he heard Steve sighed in contentment. He winced a bit as he felt his sore back but it didn’t stop him from gathering all of his clothes and left the room.

He didn’t see the dejected look on Steve’s face the moment he woke up only to realize that Tony has gone. He didn’t see Steve’s frustration as he couldn’t find any trace of him left in that room. He certainly didn’t hear Steve’s cries as he trashed the whole room in rage. That time Steve wished he was still buried in the ice because nothing hurt him more than knowing that once again Tony slipped away from him.

 

***

 

“You look horrible,” he looked up as he heard Natasha’s voice only to see the redhead standing in front of him. “What happened?” She asked but he paid her no mind and turned his attention back to the punching bag in front of him.

“Steve,” Natasha called, approaching the other man and stopped him from destroying the punching bag. “You’re not yourself, Steve. Everyone’s worried about you.”

“Not everyone,” Steve mumbled as he moved away from the punching bag and took his towel to wiped all of his sweats.

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked, clearly she understood what Steve meant but she needed Steve to talk to her.

“I’m sorry, Nat. I’m not in the mood for little chit chat.” Steve said coldly, looking everywhere except the fine lady beside him.

“It’s Tony, isn’t it?” Natasha asked and Steve’s body tensed instantly. It was obvious how miserable Steve was. “You know he’s not doing well either.” She commented.

“I don’t care.” Steve said bitterly but even a baby knew it was a lie.

“Ah, really? You look like you care too much from here.” She said, making Steve glared at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re a shitty liar, Rogers. Everyone could see you have feelings with each other.”

“That’s not true.” Steve mumbled bitterly.

“Who are you trying to deceive, Steve?” She asked but stopped when Steve smashed his water bottle to the floor.

“What do you know, Natasha?! You know what I see? I see someone who doesn’t give a damn about me! Someone who’s never going to love me the way I fell for him! Someone who does nothing but break my heart into pieces and do it again!” He yelled in frustration.

“Steve…”

“After waking up, all I want was to get my life back. I don’t feel like I fit in this new world, I don’t think I belong here, but Tony made me want to stay. Tony showed me everything this new world could offer, new life, new opportunity, new love and then I realized I want him more than anything. But he doesn’t want what I want, he doesn’t want me, Natasha. So next time, unless you can give me what I want, just don’t talk to me about it.” He said leaving Natasha speechless in the room.

What they didn’t know was Tony saw it from the security cam that he accessed from his workshop. Tony heard everything that they said because it was the only thing Tony did these past few days. He locked himself in the workshop and watched Steve through the security camera. He did that to Steve, guilt never left his heart.

Tony wanted to approach the taller male and tell him that he loved Steve. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to be with Steve more than anything and pulled the guy from his misery. He wanted Steve to know that Steve was everything Tony ever wanted.

But it wasn’t enough for them. There was no guarantee that it will be fine. There was no guarantee that Tony won’t mess up later. And the thought of messing up a relationship with Steve was enough to stop Tony from doing what he wanted to do. So he did nothing but cried and mumbled hundreds of apologies to other man.

The day after, Tony decided to leave the workshop. The door opened automatically and Tony stopped when he saw a tray of food was placed on the table just in front of the workshop door. The food was fresh and it was wrapped in a plastic foil. He froze as he saw the food and he couldn’t help but tear up as he saw the notes attached to it. **_–Please, eat Tony. Your health is important._**

It was a short note but Tony knew that handwriting so well. It was Steve’s. He felt sick thinking about Steve who still took care of him even though Tony gave him nothing but heartache. Steve was just too perfect for him.

It was too much for him, so he did the only thing that he knew. He ran away once again. He put on his suit and flew away from the tower. He informed Pepper with what happened and if later that night, Pepper came to the tower to inform the Avengers that Tony moved back to California to take care of Stark Enterprise no one said anything when Steve left the room. That counted the fourth time Tony ran away from Steve.

****

  ***

 

Things went downhill after Tony moved to California. He didn’t function like usual, his sleeping and eating habit became even worse than before and he never stopped working. Most of the time he succumbed to exhaustion and when it happened, most of the time he end up on hospital or Stark Enterprise’s medical ward.

Pepper informed him with news from his team but he chose to ignore it. He acted like he didn’t care when Pepper told him that Steve started to take on some solo mission that looked more like a suicide attempt rather than a peacekeeping task. Nobody knew that he went to S.H.I.E.L.D’s database to check on Steve’s condition.

It was after a long meeting with the board of directors, Tony lost consciousness due to exhaustion. It wasn’t the first time it happened and definitely won’t be the last time. Pepper was getting annoyed with his new habit of being rushed to the hospital.

He gained consciousness after what felt like hours and heard people talking in the room, he also felt a hand holding his own, a strong and warm hand. “He’s a mess.” He heard Pepper said and the hand that has been holding his own tightened its grip. “You’re no different, captain.” _Captain? Steve?_ He thought as he tried to open his eyes but it was too hard and he was too tired.

“I should go.” The hand drew away and he almost whimpered in loss. _No, don’t…_

“You sure? Don’t you want to see when he woke up, maybe?” Pepper asked and Tony could hear hope in her voice. “Captain, you come every time you heard him sick but you never stay to wait for him. Can you at least stay until he wakes up? Tony would be thrilled to see you.”

“I don’t think he would be happy to see me, Ms. Potts.” Steve said and Tony felt like crying already. “It’s better like this.” He continued.

“But, captain…” Pepper said but Tony could only feel the soft pressure on his forehead. Steve was kissing his forehead.

“Please take care of yourself, Tony.” He whispered before he pulled himself away and Tony heard him left the room as he went back to sleep.

He woke up letter with Pepper waiting for him on the couch. The fair lady quickly rushed to his side and helped him to sat up on his bed. She handed him a glass of water and fixed his pillow.

“Pepper, did someone come?” Tony asked and Pepper answered him with a hesitant no. “Pepper…” He called her once more.

“Steve came, Tony.” Pepper answered truthfully. “But he left already.”

“Why did he come?” Tony asked.

“He cares about you, Tony, of course he would come.” Pepper said.

“He shouldn’t be.” Tony mumbled. “He shouldn’t be here.”

“Where do you think he should be, Tony?” Pepper asked and she could see desperation in Tony’s eyes.

“Not here, Pepper. Why did he keep coming? I’m tired running away from him.” Tony said as his eyes started to get watery.

“Why do you need to run away from him, Tony?”

“I’m no good for him, Pepper. I’m a mess and I’ll just ruin this. I can’t ruin this for everyone, especially not to him.”

“Oh, Tony…” She sighed as he gathered Tony in a hug. “You and your stupid thought.”

Pepper talked some sense to him, convincing him that he was good enough for Steve. Tony gave her benefit of the doubt and agreed to visit New York with her for a board meeting. After the meeting, they both went to Stark Tower with boxes of pizza on hand.

His teammates were having some kind of movie night on the common floor and Tony could see something was wrong. Clint and Thor was lounging on the floor while Natasha and Bruce occupied the couch. Steve was nowhere in sight but he was probably in the kitchen.

“Oh, hi Tony.” Bruce said and Tony really didn’t like the awkwardness in the room.

“Hi, guys. We were having a meeting this morning and thought we should drop by and bring some pizza.” Tony said, gesturing the pizza boxes on his hand.

“Gee, thanks Tony.” Clint said, standing up to take the pizza boxes from him.

“No problem.” Tony mumbled in return. He could feel Pepper’s hand settled on his back for support.

“Hey guys, popcorn’s ready.” Everyone turned to the kitchen door only to see Steve came in with a big bowl of popcorn on his hand. Steve stopped when he saw Tony just across the room, the brunette was getting skinnier and paler than he remembered him before.

Tony almost greeted him but stop when he saw someone else joined them in the room. There standing beside Steve was a very beautiful lady. Bright eyes and blonde hair, she was perfect. Tony remembered her from somewhere, probably some acquaintance from S.H.I.E.L.D, _no_ , he remembered her from elsewhere… _Aunt Peggy…_

“Tony…” Steve called and Tony gave him a small smile in return. “Didn’t know you’ll be coming today.” He continued.

“Well, we just got back from a meeting and think we should drop by.” Pepper said to the blonde man and Steve walked to approach them. “And you are?” Pepper asked, turning his attention to the blonde girl that looked so perfect standing beside Steve.

“Sharon. Sharon Carter.” She said and Tony heard his heart being shattered to pieces. _Of course… A Carter_ , he thought. He knew deep inside Steve’s heart was always belong to a fine girl like Peggy Carter or even Sharon Carter.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Ms. Carter.” Tony said. “Pepper, I think we should get going.” He mumbled to his CEO.

“You’re going already, Tony?” Steve asked and Tony only hummed in return.

“Yes, friend Anthony, aren’t you going to join us tonight?” Thor joined on the guilt-tripping squad to make him stay.

“Sorry guys, but we have to get back to Malibu.” Tony explained without looking at anyone. “We have plane to catch.”

“I thought the plane won’t take off without you.” Bruce said jokingly and Tony chuckled at him.

“Stark Enterprise won’t run itself.” He said. “Well, it’s nice to see you guys.” He continued before he went back to the elevator. Pepper followed him and Tony almost crumbled when the door closed. Happy was waiting on the garage and Pepper stepped into the car first but he stopped when he heard someone calling his name.

Steve rushed to him and closed the door in front of him. “Steve? Is there anything wrong?” He asked as he saw Happy got into the car to give them some space.

“Why did you come here, Tony?” Steve asked.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked in confusion.

“We haven’t heard from you for so long, Tony. You never contacted any of us, you just left without saying anything. And now you just come like nothing happened. Why, Tony?”

“Do I need reason to come to my own tower? I don’t think so, Rogers.” Tony retorted.

“Yes, you don’t need any reason, but I think you have.” Steve said stubbornly.

“Whatever, Steve. Just think whatever you want.” Tony was going to leave but Steve stopped him right away.

“Tony, what’s going on here? What happened to us?”

“Come on, Rogers. The last time I checked, there were no us right here, and there’ll never will.”

“You know well there’s something between us, Tony. Why do you keep doing this? Why can’t you stop pushing me away?”

“You’re such a big baby Rogers. I let you fuck me one time and you think we’re in a relationship.” Tony said, trying so hard not to cry and just give in. There was a fine young lady waiting for Steve upstairs, Tony couldn’t mess this up for Steve. “Just go back, Rogers. Don’t keep Ms. Carter waiting.” He said, getting in to the car and told Happy to drive away.

That was it, the final blow. Tony made sure that he closed every possible scenario where they would end up together and he couldn’t help but cry because he just lost the only person who could make him happy. But it was better that way, it was better for Steve’s happiness. It was what Steve deserved. He closed the door, and this time he knew Steve wouldn’t chase him anymore. This was the fifth time he ran away from Steve but it only felt worse.

 

***

 

Tony was the one who walk away, so why did his heart hurt so badly? He was doing the right thing for Steve, so why he had to suffer such pain? Why can’t he act like Steve was just some kind of warm body to hold or just one of his conquests? Why can’t he do that?

Pepper kept telling him that he looked awful and he told him to just rest. No one tried to contacted him, Tony believed that now everyone hated him for the way he treated Steve. Everyone left eventually, he was once more reminded what a failure he was.

Tony stopped doing his duty as Iron Man. The avengers started to go on a mission without him and he thought it was better that way. They don’t need someone like him in their superior team, it would only do them harm.

It was probably two weeks after he visited the Stark tower, public finally caught the news of Steve and Sharon. There were blurry pictures of them somewhere and Tony was torn apart. Tony didn’t need to hear or read the news, he just need to see a photo of Steve and his world crumble apart.

It hurt so bad to think about Steve and his new lover. Tony couldn’t bear the thought that there was a chance that the two of them were meant to be. What he should do now, knowing that Steve has find a new love?

That night, Pepper found him passed out on the balcony of his mansion. When she and Happy rushed him to the hospital, the doctor had to pump his stomach because of alcohol poisoning. Pepper cried for him and Happy just stared at him in agony.

When Tony woke up, he didn’t see Steve in his room. His heart longed for the other guy to come and just sit by his bedside but it was nothing but a false hope. Rhodey came instead, glaring and yelling at him for being reckless and very irresponsible but Tony didn’t care. He wanted to be alone, because the one that he needed wouldn’t be there for him.

After he was discharged from the hospital, he was back to his own habit of drinking. Pepper was tired trying to stop him, it was no use. One day, he took out his phone and dialed Steve’s number. He didn’t know what to say that night but he woke up with the worst headache ever. He tried get up from his bed only to stop because of the pain and found some Advil with a glass of water on the nightstand. He took it with no hesitation.

“Stark…” He almost jumped from his bed when he heard someone else’s voice in the room only to find Steve standing rigid in front of him.

“What do you want?” He asked as he hissed in discomfort but Steve didn’t budge.

“No, Tony. What do you want from me?” He asked in annoyance and Tony didn’t know what he meant.

Steve took out his phone and played the voice mail that he got from Tony last night. “ _Hey, Capsicle. How are you doing? I’m not doing well… I miss you… so much.”_ The voice mail said and Tony’s eyes widened in an instant.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Tony?” Steve asked, both anger and confusion could be seen in his eyes. But Tony saw something even scarier, _hope._

“Nothing.” Tony mumbled as he got up from his bed and tried to avoid the taller male but he failed miserably. “It was nothing.” He repeated.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me it was nothing!” Steve told him and he instantly glared at the taller man. It hurts so much to see Steve like this, Tony’s barely functioning heart couldn’t take it very well.

“It was nothing, Rogers. Let it go.” Tony said sternly, each word was a torture for him. Steve stared at him in disbelief and he looked away.

“Fine. Whatever you want.” Steve said as he started to walk away from him. Tony’s body was shaking when he saw Steve walked away from him. He didn’t know it would hurt that bad, seeing him walk away one step at a time.

“I-I’m sorry…” Tony said, loudly so Steve could answer him. “I’m so sorry…” He started to sob when he saw Steve look back at him. “I love you…” He cried and his legs gave in. He tried to hide his tears but it wasn’t possible when Steve walked back and stood in front of him.

“I just want to tell you that… I’m sorry, I know you’re with someone else now. I’m s-“

“Stop toying with me!” Steve yelled at him and Tony kept his mouth shut right away. “You’re the one who walk away! You’re the one who told me that there’s nothing going on between us!” Steve shouted at him in anger and Tony cried even harder. Steve hated him, he knew that for sure.

“I’m sorry…” Tony mumbled, looking anywhere else besides Steve. “Forgive me, Steve… Please.” He continued.

“You keep running away from me, Tony. You pushed me away.” Steve said and as Tony looked up he saw tear fall from Steve’s eyes. “I’m trying to move on… I’m trying to stop my feelings and-“

“I’m sorry…” Tone repeated the same words over and over again, trying to block Steve’s words. He didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to hear that Steve had found someone else. He didn’t want to hear that Steve doesn’t love him anymore.

He stopped mumbling when he felt Steve knelled in front of him. Steve was crying, he was hurt. Tony did this to him. “Look at me, Tony.” He said and Tony looked down to him. “Do you know how hard it is to pretend to love someone else when all I want is you?” He asked in misery and Tony moved his hand hesitantly to wipe Steve’s tears.

Steve leaned in to his touch right away, and Tony gently caressed his wet cheeks. “You know how hard it is to think that you don’t feel the same way? I was trying so hard to forget you, Tony, but I can’t…” He continued.

“I love you… I’m sorry…” Tony mumbled, looking at Steve’s blue eyes that never fail to make him shiver.

“Please, don’t push me again, Tony.” Steve pleaded, taking Tony’s hand and clasped it with his fingers. “Be with me, Tony. Stop running away from me.” He continued and Tony broke into tears again when Steve pulled him into a hug.

Steve never stopped holding him as Tony straddled him and cried on his shoulder. “I love you so much, Tony. I don’t think I could bear to see you leave again.”

“I won’t… I promise.” Tony said as he tightened his hold and he could feel Steve’s body relaxed right away.

That night Steve showed him how much he loved him. Steve showed him how precious Tony was for him and Tony couldn’t remember how many times he apologizes to the blonde man. Tony woke up with Steve’s hands lingered on his waist and his back pressed to Steve’s bare chest.

He moved a bit but Steve’s hand tightened right away. “Don’t go, Tony.” He whispered and Tony realized that Steve was awake already. Tony turned to face the blonde man and trailed Steve’s hair with his fingers. He could see fear in Steve’s eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere… I promise.” He mumbled and pressed a kiss on Steve’s lips.

“I want us to be together, Tony. These time no running away.” Steve said and he nodded in agreement. “I love you, Tony.” And Tony was asleep again in his embrace.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
